


Behind the Mask

by HanaSummers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Feelings, Mentions of rough sex, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex (Nearly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaSummers/pseuds/HanaSummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier 76, Jack, finds you wandering the streets of Dorado and decides he should jump you, except he won't look at you. There is attempts at feels. Jack's emotions and confessions about why he wears the mask. It's basically soft porn with feelings involved. First time writing any kind of smut so please go easy on me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Mask

It usually went this way. This month you were in Dorado, the previous you were in London. No matter where you went he always seemed to be there. You were like magnets always pulling towards each other. You didn’t follow him nor did he follow you, it just ended up this way. After the fall of Overwatch, he became a vigilante, the name he went by made you snort every time you heard it. You just became a doctor wherever the wind took you, most places let you work there as long as your licence was real. But in any case, all you wanted was to go out and buy some milk then you had to run into him again. Of all days to be wearing a simple lacy v-neck and a skirt, it wasn’t your fault Dorado was warm even at night. You’d just come from England, anywhere would’ve been hot in comparison.

Your bare skin scrapped against the stone wall of the alleyway you were currently pushed against. One hand across your forehead to stop yourself from being grazed and the other to brace yourself from his powerful thrusts. You clenched your eyes shut as Jack’s hand tightened at your waist digging in his fingers that would probably leave bruises. The other was sliding up your thin top, kneading your left breast. A small whine escaped your mouth as a gloved finger rolled over your nipple. You knew you had to keep quiet but that man was so good with his hands. Just as you were enjoying his fingers he pulled his hand from your top and pinned me flat against the wall. His solid body covered yours and you could hear his shallow pants at your ear. You knew he was getting close, you weren’t going to last that long either. The familiar want and need for a release coiled in the pit of your stomach. You needed him to go deeper, go harder. As though he was reading you mind Jack did just that. As he went deeper into your body, he pulled your hips back to meet his thrusts. You got the message and continued pushing back against him, moaning as he brushed against that spot inside of you. Soon he’s thrust become erratic bucks of his hips bringing us both closer to our release. You ground down on him biting your lip to quieten your moans.

“Can I?” he breathed in your ear,

“Yes.” You whispered back.

Jack slammed himself into you creating more grazes as you braced against the wall but you didn’t care. The sting of your skin brought you more pleasure as everything built up. Sweat rolled down your spine as waves of pleasure washed over you. You sunk your teeth into your hand as you came clenching around his cock. You could faintly hear Jack suck in breath as he soon followed, coming inside of you. You whined and shuddered as Jack pulled out of you, your legs barely keeping you standing. Small beads of come dribbled out and ran down your leg but you didn’t care. As the world seemed to shift again after your come down, no pun intended, you looked down at your feet and tutted.  
“Milks gone warm.” You muttered.

“That’s all you have to say?” Jack asked, the slight amusement was noted for later remarks. Jack’s, well, Soldier 76’s mood always seemed to be less broody straight after sex, you just wished you could’ve made it back to your flat.

With the help of the wall, you turned yourself around on shaky knees. “Well if someone hadn’t jumped me as soon as I came around the corner maybe I wouldn’t have scrapes on my arms and warm milk.”

When you tried to bend down to pick up your bag, your back and hips spasmed making to stop in your tracks. The aching muscles screamed as you tried to move, you hissed at the pain and willed your body to move. That’s when the ever so helpful Soldier decided to step in. “I’ll help you with that.”

You knew he was smirking behind that mask, smugly knowing that he did this to you, that he was the one to fuck you so you could barely move. You didn’t know when and you didn’t know how but you would get him back. “How kind. Suppose you’re looking for a bed tonight?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

Jack held out his arm like the gentleman he was, you took it if only because your body ached. “Good, you can take the couch.”

“I’m not sure if it’s big enough for the two of us.” Jack whispered silkily in your ear making your heart rate rise and for your body to betray you. You were angry at him, not aroused.

You rolled your eyes and didn’t respond to him, instead you thought about the past. When the two of you had first gotten together it was when Overwatch was in its infancy. You were a good medic but unlike Mercy you were more combat orientated. Right away you knew there was something about Jack that you liked, he was like the sun and sky, people just gravitated towards him. Plus, the lush blonde hair helped, man did you enjoyed running your fingers through his hair, your nails scraping at his scalp used to drive him crazy. Back before you two were together, when he was promoted to strike-commander of Overwatch, you worked primarily in Blackwatch under Gabriel Reyes. Overwatch had their shining beacon in Mercy while you stayed in the shadows. It wasn’t until when it was your turn to work the graveyard shift that you found out that Jack felt something too. Mercy had brought him in, a simple gunshot wound that she wanted to double check. You insisted that you had it covered and told the frazzled woman to go sleep it off. After you had made extra sure that Jack’s wound was okay by running your fingers along the old wound, you told Jack the good news. Straight after that Jack kissed you. Needless to say, the next morning you had to re-sterilise everything. Even the medical cabinet. A few quickies anywhere with a surface later, Jack offered you a position in Overwatch, out of the shadows. Back then, Jack would look into your eyes as the two of you fucked, no matter the location. He’d whisper sweet nothings to you, be kind and funny made sure you were enjoying it as much as he was. Now, he wouldn’t let you look at him at all, he’d always take you from behind, always rough, a few times he didn’t even get you to orgasm. Hell, even that one time with Gabe, he got you to come.

“Lost in thought?” Jack asked dragging you out of your thoughts. “I’d give you a penny for them if I had one.”

“Just thinking about the past.” You responded, while you had been thinking you made it back to your apartment. Unlocking the door, you walked in grabbing your bag as you went. Tired, sore and slightly gloomy you placed the warm milk by the sink and headed for the bathroom. “There’s blankets and a pillow in the bedroom closet and some food in the fridge, help yourself. I’ll be right back, just going for a shower.”

You left before Jack could reply and headed straight for your destination. The cool spray of the water calmed your muscles and soothed your aches. It felt good to remove all the dirt and grime from the day as well as cool off from the sticky humidity. You hummed as you washed your hair, nails massaging your scalp and removing the knots from your hair. A small frown appeared when you heard the bathroom door open and the curtain slid open. Two hands joined yours softly easing out tangles, when it came to rinsing you off, Jack did most of the work. Running his calloused hands through your hair getting rid of any suds. When you were finished you went to leave but Jack’s hands had wandered down to your hips pulling you back in front of him.

“Jack.” You said wondering what his plan was, well, you had some idea but thinking about the past made you remember ‘the good old days’.

When you tried to turn and face him the ex-commander yanked you backwards pulling you flush against him and rested his head on top of yours. Even when he didn’t have his mask on, he wouldn’t let you see him. When it was just the two of you, a person he at one point claimed to trust with his life. One arm came up to palm your breast, nails raking over the nipple. The other teased your hips, sliding across your bare stomach grazing over your bellybutton. You moaned loudly and brought one of your own up past your head towards his, running your hand through his thinning hair. A small growl rumbled through his chest as you pulled at the roots. In return his hand trailed down from your belly into the neatly kept pubic hair, pulling at those. You let out a hiss and slapped at his hand, you tried again to turn to see his face but Jack wouldn’t allow it. He growled again, loudly this time and pinched one of your nipples roughly.

“Jack.” You whined yanking again at his scalp and running your nails down his thigh.

“Stop trying to turn around.” He ordered, it wasn’t a demand more of a strong request, you still didn’t like it.

“Why? Why can’t I see the face of the man I love?”

As though you were burning, Jack flinched and pulled away, in seconds he was out of the shower and retreating back in the living room. Being just as stubborn as he was, you followed him, grabbing a towel as you went. By the time you were in there, he had already put his mask back on, which angered you further.

“You better tell me right now what is going on in that head of yours Jack, so help me god.” Jack turned away from you, put his back to you. He’d only done that twice before, once when he went to fight Gabriel at the Switzerland base and when he told you that Overwatch disbanded and he was leaving, leaving you behind. You bristled at the thought of him leaving you again, when you had just got him back, even then it was only for a short while. “No. Don’t you dare run again. Jack, I’m here, you can tell what’s wrong, at one time of day you used to-”

“Yes, used to, I am not the man I was!” He half yelled.

To say you were stunned at the interruption and outburst was needless to say, but you were definitely stunned. You took a deep breath and calmly replied, “I know that.” You took another before adding, “Is this what’s this about? Why you won’t let me look at you? Because you think that I won’t love you if I see your scars, if I see the man you are now? Because if that’s it, I swear Jack Morrison, Soldier 76, whatever you want to be called I will kick your butt from here to Nepal and back. Stopping at every base Overwatch had to knock some more sense into you and probably finish that promise we made ages ago. I will not be left behind again!”

From all of that Jack, Soldier, whatever, stood in silence the red of his visor staring at you intently. “The promise we made were we said we’d have sex on every Overwatch base conference room table?”

“That’s what you took from that?” You exclaimed getting ready to kick the crap out of Jack.

Jack took a deep breath and folded his arms across his broad chest. “If you insist on knowing what is ‘wrong’ with me then don’t interrupt until I’ve finished. Okay?” You nodded and let him continue, “I’m not a young man anymore, I kept my distance hoping that you’d find someone new. When you didn’t I hoped to keep things casual in case you did, I’m on the run and there’s a bounty out on him, I didn’t want any harm to come to you. Yes, you can take care of yourself, I’d just prefer you stayed out of it. I was also fearful that if you saw what had become of me that you wouldn’t want to be with me, I let my fears get the better of me and I apologise for that. Granted, I have at points not been a considerate lover and that too I apologise for, I will make it up to you naturally. I am still not comfortable letting you see my face for now but maybe in the future I will. For now,” Jack paused and pulled off the visor leaving the mask behind. “I will look you in the eyes as I fuck you senseless.”

That was a deliciously good idea, you licked your lips in readiness but another good idea popped into your head. “This apartment is rented.” You started, when Jack raised a questioning eyebrow making you roll your eyes at his obliviousness. “So let’s have sex everywhere in this flat. We can start on the door, on the couch, breakfast table, kitchen counter-“ You were interrupted by Jack picking you up, his big hands cupping your behind. As you locked your ankles behind him, grinning devilishly, you kissed the mask and the tip of his scar on his forehead. For an ‘old man’ you couldn’t believe the stamina he still possessed.

The next morning when you woke up from a blissful pleasure exhausted sleep, you smelt coffee from the kitchen. You padded in there wearing nothing an oversized shirt you’d picked up on the way past. Jack was the one making coffee already dressed, as you sat down, he slid the mug over to you. There was a crease in forehead, the man had bad news, he’d always get the damn crease whenever he had bad news.

“What is it this time?” You asked taking a sip of the sweet coffee.

“An old contact informed me that Talon operatives were seen in the area. They’ve been targeting old Overwatch agents and ransacking old bases. I think it’s about time you got your old crossbow out. Still got the healing ammo for it? Could do with an extra set of eyes anyway.”

You raised an eyebrow, “Does this mean I’m-“

“Coming with me. Yes, I will not leave you behind again.” He interrupted you again,

Another wicked grin graced your lips as you realised something. “So, does that mean we continue our escapades in the conference rooms?”

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow but this time you knew he was smiling behind that mask. “I suppose it does."

“I’ll go grab the crossbow.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I heard on the grapevine that there's going to a be a support that is a sniper and can shoot healing bullets, not 100% on this, please tell me if there's any truth to this. Then my brain went to Fallout 4's syringer and that's where the crossbow idea came from. In any case, hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
